Forum:Who is Fly the Fox
It all Starts Here One day, the were a couple. One day they had a child. His name was Fly the Fox. When Fly turned two his Mother and Father could not pay for him any more. They gave him away to an orphanage. There he met a yellow fox named Miles Prower. Everyone there called him 'Tails' because of his two tails. One day Tails got a family. Fly ran away to search for Tails.He found the address of the house. He went there to find Tails.When he got there he found out Tails wasn't there. When he reched the age of 11 he had the ability to fly.He found a strange red rock. When he was running a light speed,all of a sudden he stopped time.He saw a black hedgehog leaping in this negitive world. The hedgehog asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE CHAOS EMERALD?!" Fly then got frightened. The hedgehog took the rock and shouted out the words "Chaos Control." Time then started moving again. The hedgehog said,"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm the Worlds Ultimite Life Form." Fly said, "You have a great power. Do you no anyone by the name 'Miles Tails Prower? Shadow said,"Yea,but he hangs out with this annoying blue hedgehog named Sonic. Well i'll see you later, fox." Shadow then left Fly. Making Friends After years, Fly then turned 16. He searched for Tails many days of hunger, he fainted on the floor,thinking it was his end. After he passed out,he felt some water on his face. He woke up and saw someone. His name was EXP. Then he gave Fly some fish he cooked. Fly then asked, "Can I have some of this fish and some water?" EXP said, "Of course, why not?" EXP and Fly split trails, and Fly continued his search for Tails. Three days later, during night, he saw a meteor like object heding to Earth,and two glowing objects circling it. Fly took out his binoculars to take a closer look. It was His old pal, Shadow,and another hedgehog. The both grabbed it and teleported with the meteor. Shadow did not teleport with it, but crashed right in front of Fly. Looking at the deceased hedgehog, Fly teared his eyes. After putting flowers on his chest, Fly ran off. Running through the desert, Fly ran into a friendly, green eyed hedgehog named Jake. Jake was in search for Shadow the Hedgehog. Fly told Jake about Shadow's accident. Jake went to see for himself. He also met a salamander named Namisew. Namisew was over protective over his past when a friend betrayed him. Fly found these strange creatures named Wisps that gave him incredible powers. Fly decided to make a group named after the Wisps. Sonic Heroes uring the events of Sonic Heroes, Fly found a hedgehog named Sonic. The same one Shadow was talking about. Sonic tault Fly new skills of speed that he didn't even know about. They decided to have a race.Sonic of course won. Fly went at his new speed to find Tails.In the desert he saw Eggman holding Tails with his do machine. "Let him go Eggface!" Fly said. "TAKE CARE OF HIM MY SERVENTS!" Replied Robotnik. The, the Fly Doll and Fly 2.0 came out. With his new speed, Fly ran circles around the robots making them dizzy and easier to attack. When Fly was done Eggman was no where to be seens. Still in the desert, Fly saw Jake and, what apeared to be, Shadow." I thought you you died in the crash "Said Fly. As they ran through the desert, Jake said, "You gotten faster sinc the last time we met." Then,a giant bullet bill ran infront of us. Luckly Fly was there, becuase he grabbed the to and flew them out right on time. A New Adventure We want to see the bullet bill. There was a squirrel on the bullet. The three demanded an explination. He said, "I thought this was my bullet bill. Guess not. I was trying to save some wisps." They forgave him. Fly had to split, and leave. Fly ran into the forest. There he saw a biulding with a sign that said, "This is not Eggman's base so don't go inside!" "And he's the one with three hundred IQ points?" Fly thought to himself. As Fly entered, he saw a robot in the shape of a hedgehog. "Metal Sonic!" Fly shouted. As the two started a battle, Metal threw a punch,and nearly knocked Fly out. He absorbed some of the foxes power, but Fly got away just in time. Looking for help, the Fox came accross Jake and Shadow again. "I need y-your help! M-Metal Sonic has T-Tails." said Fly. Shadow didn't have any interest, but of course Jake had his back. "This is where we split." Shadow warned him in an angered way. "I guess so." replied Jake. Fly and Jake then left. They reached the base. "I've got a bad fealing about this." Jake said worried. "Mind if I help?" a fimiliar voice asked. The two turned around and saw, believe it or not, Francisco! Jake then replied, "We need all the help we can get dude." "How about this?" asked Fly, pulling out the yellow emerald Shadow took from him before. "Where'd you get that!?" Jake asked. "I snatched it from Shadow when you guys weren't looking." replied the red fox. The three replenished themselves with the Chaos Emerald's power. They entered the base,and there it was, Metal Sonic. He was just standing there, then he turned into a less powerful version of of Metal Overlord. This was there greatest battle yet. This battle took many attacks, but the three used the team blast. The robot exploded, then a cage fell and there he was. Tails comin out. He was breathing heavely. Fransisco ran to him. "Well there goes my chance to be Shadow's apprentice." said Jake. Then fly replied, "Maybe not." Fly flew up and grabbed Jakes arm, then the two used Chaos Control to get back to the desert. The the two saw Shadow being attacked by a giant robot. Jake used his new move, Chaos Barrage. Shadow was pleased, and let Jake continue his training. Fly decided to stick around with the two for a while. That night, Fly went through his backpack and found the piece of fish EXP gave him. He decided to eat it. Since its been there for a long time it had a sour taste. When everybody woke up, Fly decided to leave. He went to look for Tails, when he saw him down with Sonic and Francisco at Green Hill Zone. A Ghost Story They looked worried. Francisco told Fly about how they saw the Tails Doll, and how it was going after Jake. He ran back to the desert, put they no longer were there. Fly decided to check out Emerald Hill Zone, when he saw the Tails Doll heading towards Jake who was panicking in fear with Shadow on the floor. "What can I do to help?" thought Fly. Then he shouted out "Chaos Inferno" the his hands turned into fire. He started to shoot fire out of them, burning the Tails Doll to ash. He went to check on the two. "Chaos Barrage,"shouted Jake, shooting out Blades from the sky. The three went back to Green Hill Zone, and there was the whole gang. The three went down to see them. Then, an echidna by the name of Knuckles came. "Sonic, Eggman's trying to steal some Wisps again." he said. "We've got to get into space. Thats where Yacker and the other Wisps are at." said Sonic. "Jake and I are going to leave this to you. After the past couple of hours, it's obvious we need to do some serious training." said Shadow. "I need to stay here to and face Metal Knuckles." said Francisco. "I can help with Metal Knux"Said Shadow."Im going to the ARK" "We'll be back at this spot in 24 hours. Don't be late" Jake warned. A Purple Foe Fly,Sonic,Knuckles,and Tails teleported to Planet Wisp. Cyan colored Wisps went into everybody. They used the power to go to new speeds as fast as Sonic. There were three friends of Fly. Brian the blue echidna, Kyle the Hedgehog, and Freddy the Hedgehog. They pulled out two. We had the blue, white, yellow Chaos Emeralds. And Jake and Shadow had the red and cyan ones. "We just needed the green and purple ones now! Where should we put these?" Asked Sonic. "Put them in my backpack." said Fly. They all shoved the emeralds in there. Then dozens of robots came out with pick axes. "We know what to do, right guys?" asked Kyle. Fly, Kyle, and Brian used there Team Blast. "Ho ho ha ha ha." heard Fly. "He's here." he said. "Who?" replied Knuckles. "Eggman." White wisps came out and went into everybody. They ran and ran. They weren't tired at all. They saw Eggman holding the green Emerald. Sonic jumped and grabbed it. "Watta blow our cover!" said Tails. "Ha Eggman we now have six." said Sonic. Eggman replied, "So what? That was merly a decoy." Then Eggman pulled out a metal purple cube with a string on it. Eggman pulled the string, transforming into the Egg Nega Wisp. Ghosts Again? "Go look for the remaining two Chaos Emeralds in Eggamans base. We'll hold Eggman off." said Sonic. Then Fly, Kyle, Brian, and Freddy went to look inside Eggman's base. "This place is kinda creepy" said Freddy. The Tails Doll then popped up. They all screamed and ran for there lives. They hid behind a box. Fly was so scared. Then he remembed how he burnt it in the desert. "Chaos Inferno!" he yelled. He went out to face the Tails Doll. "Fly STOP!!!" yelled Brian. He shot fire out of his hands. The blast got wider and wider. It caused an explosion. Fly was no where to be seen. "Oh no!" said Kyle. "He's gone." The he heard a voice, "I'm right here." Then Fly popped out behind so rubble. They all went to Sonic and his friend's battle.Right there was a mess of robot parts,with Eggman buried under it. They had sixteen more hours until they had to go back. They decided to make a capout.Sonic brought some wood. "How are we supposed to light this stuff?" asked Tails. Then Fly shot some fire out of his finger, making a fire. They all fell asleep. Fly woke up. The fire was out and Freddy,Kyle,and Bryan were no where to be seen. "Sonic, Knuckles, Tails. Wake up. We over slept " Fly said. They all woke up. "Chaos Control." said Fly. They all teleported to the spot where they were supposed to meet. No one was there. Vacation! They searched and searched. They had no luck. They saw a Bullet Bill. Over there guys said Fly. There was everyone. "Sup guys?" asked Fly. He ran to the four. "That was a hard task." said Fly. "I agree" Knuckles responded. "Team Sonic's got to go. Later." said Sonic then left with Tails and Knuckles. "I'm going to the ARK." said Shadow. "You guys need a vacation." "Your not going?" asked Jake."Nah. Chaos Control." he replied,then left. The trio decided to head to the beach. After a week there they found a surprise. 3 robotic shapes, following Eggman. He said, "Hello heroes. I made your new robotic copies. Jake, meet the Metal Jake. Fly heres the Fly 2.0. The other model, the Fly Doll, couldn't even handle fire. And Francisco, here's the Mecha Francisco and Robo Bullet. And to spice things up, here's a forcefield." He through three balls, making a force field around each other. "Now, you can't help each other. Last one standing gets a prize. TO LIVE." He then left. Lucky for Fly, he had grabbed the 6 of the Chaos Emeralds. Jake still had the red one. "With the Six Chaos Emeralds I can turn into," Fly said throwing them into the air. "SUPER FLY!!!". He turned into a powered up form of himself. "Copying data....Data copied" his robot said. "Oh C'mon!" Fly replied. He saw that Jake had finished his battle. "Well this was a waste." the red fox said, "He has the same power." Fly swung a punch. Tails 2.0 shot out a Homing Missle, following Fly. He was Flying towrds the metal doppleganger,then Flew out of the way, hitting Fly 2.0. He was dead. Fly exited his Super Form. Jake was also done. All there was to do was wait for Francisco. The Robot Madness He saw Francisco's shield closing. The two went to his aid. "Are you okay?" Jake asked. He replied, "Im fine." . The three turned around,and saw the robots rebuilding there selves. Fly pulled out the Chaos Emeralds. "Guys, look." he said. They all turned into there Super Forms.They attacked."YOU FOOLS.YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!HAHAHAHA!"Chaos Burst" the three yelled out. They unleashed there team blast.That made the final blow.The three decided to finish there vacation.After Shadow came and said Jake had to go with him for a special G.U.N. mission.Francisco needed to run.Fly wanted to take care of the Chaos Emeralds. The True Power of Fire Fly was running through the desert again.Then he saw a portal open.A hedgehog lookoing like Sonic came out of it.He said "machine gun" the a machine gun appeared in his hand.He started shooting in the portal.Then it closed."Who are you?" asked Fly."My name is Kite the Hedgehog.I lost my memory.The onlything I remember is my power to say a weapon and it appears in my hands." he said.Fly quickly befriended him.The the two got sucked into a portal.There they were in dark space floating.Then Black Doom came out and challenged Fly.If he won,Fly would get great powers,but if he lost he would no longer live.Fly accepted his challenge.Fly won the battle."As I said i will give you your powers" Doom said.Doom disapeared leaving Fly and Kite alone."Lets see those new powers" said Kite.Fly pointed his fingers and fire came flying out.Half a hot dog stand was burnt.Then a great breeze came."Whats up guys" a familiar voice said.I was Sonic."Hey Sonic"Fly said.He replied"Aw man the hot dog stand is burned down.I was going to get a Triple Chili Dog.Do you guys know who did this?".The two replied"Nope didn´t see who it was."Then all of a sudden the ground started shaking.The Egg Beetle came out.The three had a great battle ahead. The Egg Beetle "I've delt with this guy before" said Sonic."How do you beat him?" asked Kite.Sonic replied"Fallow my lead".They all ran in a straight line,following the beetle.Sonic jumped and used his signature homing attack.As he was about to fall off the,Fly flew dow to save him.Kite yelled out "machete".Then a machete apeared in his hands.He ran as fast as he can,the same speed as Sonic,then jumped and slashed the giant knife in the cockpit."WHAT THE HECK!YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Eggman said."Pistol" Kite said.He started shooting at the robot.With Sonic on speed,Fly on flight,and Kite with his many weapons on strength they formed Team Speed.They did there team blast where Sonic runs in a circle around the enemy,creating a tornado,then Fly flies up the tornado,next Kite throws a gernade so Fly catches it and throws it in the tornado,making it explode."Whoa Kite.That was insane.But i prefer not using firearms" said Sonic.Sonic than ran off.Fly said "Well what should we-" then was cout off by someone,or something,at supersonic speed.Fly commented "Whoa!What the heck!?C'mon lets fallow that thing".They started to catch up and saw a green bird on a hover board.He said "You gotta be faster to catch up to me kid",then rode off."Thats some speed eh Fly?" Kite said.Fly stated "Heck ya.Were gonna need a ride like that.But where can we get those things?".Fly decided to go to the only person that could possibly make those hover boards. Grand Prix "C'mon Kite.Lets go" Said Fly.Kite replied "Im comin',im comin' ".The two went to a laboritory."Were here"Said Fly,"Tail's Lab".The two entered.The two were amazed in all the technoligy Tails made."Tails,you in here?"Kite asked."Im over here" a voice said.The two followed the voice."Tails!" Fly yelled.Tails said "Hello Fly.Who is your friend?"."His name is Kite the Hedgehog"the red fox replied,"Listen we need some hover boards.We saw a green bird ride on one of them."Tails looked at Fly and then started to chuckle and said "Oh you must be talking about Jet.I can give you some 'hover boards'.They are actually called 'Extreme Gear'."Tails opens a droor that reveals two Extreme Gears."Whoa.Thanks Tails!"Fly said.Tails replied,"It's been a while since i've ridden one of these.Im going to get Sonic and Knuckles and sign up for the Grand Prix."Kite said"Grand Prix?" "Yes the Grand Prix is a tournament for the Extreme Gear.Amy will probably show up with her team."Fly decided to sign up with Kite,so they rode off on the Extreme Gear and sign up.When they got thier they saw the green bird with his team,Team Sonic,and Team Rose.Team Rose included Amy,Cream,and Blaze.At the first sight,Fly started to develop feelings for Blaze."Hey Fly!"Said Sonic."Huh what.Oh it's you Sonic"Replied Fly."Ya.I see your gonna race in the tournament." "Yup"."You do know your short one person,right?".Fly had needed one more person in his Team.He saw Silver and decided to add him.He agreed!The First Race was with Team Sonic.This Will be a race Fly will not forget!